Oscar Bielert
Oscar Bielert is a fifteen year old Squad 7 sniper. Oscar also appears as a member of squad seven in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile He enlisted in order to keep his sickly younger brother safe. The scar on his forehead tells of a childhood attempt to do the same. He tries to play the strong big brother to Emile, but he's actually quite timid. Terrified of thunder and mice, he always keeps his distance from the kitchen. Deciding to become a doctor in order to cure his brother, he began studying at a furious pace. Thoughts of practicing surgery on real people have him spooked. Potentials *Meadow Bred (Standing in a grassy field helps them relax, enhancing their defense) *Imp Hater (Pure hatred for the Empire yields a boost in accuracy) *Night Vision (Their keen sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, letting them fire with enhanced accuracy) *Coward (Having enemies nearby terrifies them, hindering accuracy when firing) -> Hidden potential Class Potentials *Nest Master (Shooting from a position at the top of a ladder grants increased attack power) *Extra Shot (They can occasionally follow up an attack by loading one more round of ammunition) *Super Accuracy (Firing accuracy is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time) *Eagle Eye (The zoom-in capability is enhanced a set percentage of the time) Battle Quotes Upon Selection *"On the move now." *"I'll do my best." Attacking *"Ha!" *"Stupid Imperials!" *"Come on! Hit!" *"Yes!" Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy!" *"Enemy spotted!" Potentials *"Makes me think of my brother..." (Meadow Bred) *"It's your fault Emile is..." (Imp Hater) *"I've got good eyes!" (Night Vision) *"Ahh! Stay back! S-Stay back!" (Coward) Class Potentials *"I'm in position." (Nest Master) *"And another one." (Extra Shot) *"I won't miss! I can't!" (Super Accuracy) *"You're not getting away..." (Eagle Eye) Healed by Ragnaid *"Whew. Thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" (call for medic) *"What am I... What if Emile and me is next!?" (medic arrives) *"Go Medic! Help! Fast!" *"Hannes, you're stronger than this." (Hannes) *"Hang in there, Jane." (Jane) *"Don't you dare leave me, Em." (Emile) HP Critical *"I'm not cut out for this!" *"I'm... I'm so scared..." Death & Unconsciousness *"Help...please..." *"Emile? Emile, where... Where are you? I'm scared... C-Come stay...by...me..." Introduction *"Hey, I'm Oscar Bielert. Thanks for taking me on board." Exit *"I'll miss the squad, Welkin. Feel free to call on me any time." Friends *Emile Bielert *Hannes Salinger *Jane Turner Trivia *Oscar went to study in the central Gallian city of Yuell and fought as a member of the cities' town watch during the battle for Yuell in the month of June 1937. He was saved by Squad G when he was surrounded by rebel soldiers. *Both Oscar and his brother Emile can be unlocked in Valkyria Chronicles 2 without any DLC pack. They have also changed class from sniper to Shocktrooper (Oscar) and Engineer (Emile). *One popular theory is that Oscar and his brother were going to be the main snipers of Squad 7, due to the early designs of the art book. Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime